Season 3 (Total Drama)
The third season of Total Drama began airing on June 10, 2010 and concluded on April 24, 2011. It consists of twenty-six episodes. It follows the fictional competition Total Drama World Tour. Summary Seventeen contestants return to compete for another million dollars. This time, they're traveling around the world and competing in challenges based on their location. As an added challenge, the contestants must now sing at least one musical number an episode. Cast and characters Main characters * Emilie-Claire Barlow as Courtney (20/26) * Clé Bennett as Chef Hatchet (22/26) and DJ (15/26) * Carla Collins as Blaineley O'Halloran (8/26) * Katie Crown as Izzy (15/26) * Novie Edwards as Leshawna (11/26) * Marco Grazzini as Alejandro Burromuerto (22/26) * Megan Fahlenbock as Gwen (18/26) * Kristin Fairlie as Bridgette (10/26) * Brian Froud as Harold McGrady (9/26) * Carter Hayden as Noah (15/26) * Scott McCord as Owen (19/26) * juila chantrey as Box friend (18/26) * Stephanie Anne Mills as Lindsay (13/26) * Drew Nelson as Duncan (12/26) * Annick Obosawin as Sierra (22/26) * Peter Oldring as Cody Anderson (22/26), Ezekiel (18/26), and Tyler (17/26) * Christian Potenza as Chris McLean (22/26) * Rachel Wilson as Heather (22/26) Recurring characters * Julia Chantrey as Eva (6/26) * Sarah Gadon as Beth (6/26) * Lauren Lipson as Sadie (6/26) * Scott McCord as Trent (6/26) * Stephanie Anne Mills as Katie (6/26) * Dan Petronijevic as Geoff (6/26) * Adam Reid as Justin (6/22) Notes and trivia * The seasons was originally titled Total Drama: The Musical. * Following the tradition introduced in season two, this season follows more than one show in-universe, following Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama World Tour Aftermath. * Similar to the last two seasons, no characters were in every episode. * This was the first season to not include a one-hour special. * This was the first season to end in a disaster, having a volcano erupt while the cast was in Hawaii. Episodes Songs Throughout the season, the contestants were required to sing challenge songs, and in Aftermath episodes songs were added. Minor songs are not listed below, only the main songs from the seasons. * Episode 1 - Come Fly With Us * Episode 2 - Lovin' Time and Rowin' Time * Episode 3 - Before We Die * Episode 4 - Stuck to a Pole * Episode 5 - What's Not to Love? * Episode 6 - Baby and I'm Sorry * Episode 7 - Eine Kliene * Episode 8 - Gypsy Rap * Episode 9 - Paris in the Springtime * Episode 10 - Sea Shanty Mix * Episode 11 - Oh My Izzy * Episode 12 - Save This Show and Sisters * Episode 13 - Changing Guard Mix * Episode 14 - Greek Mix * Episode 15 - Boyfriend Kisser * Episode 16 - Sheer the Sheep * Episode 17 - We Built Gwen's Face * Episode 18 - Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley * Episode 19 - Blainerific * Episode 20 - A Chinese Lesson * Episode 21 - Wake Up * Episode 22 - Condor * Episode 23 - This Is How We Will End It * Episode 24 - Who You Gonna Root For? and I'm Winning This * Episode 25 - I'm Gonna Make It * Episode 26 - Versus DVDs Region four Similar to the last two seasons, this season was released in two sets. The first set, Total Drama World Tour - Collection One, was released on April 3, 2013, and includes the first thirteen episodes. The second set, titled Total Drama World Tour - Collection Two, was released on August 7, 2013 and includes the last thirteen episodes. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Seasons Category:Total Drama